Vehicles are often provided with a plurality of seats for supporting users. Conventional seats are often provided with an ability to adjust a horizontal position of the seat to accommodate users of various heights and various comfort preferences. However, additional solutions are needed for seats in vehicles that enable greater degrees of customization to the user.